Different applications are generally configured on a per application basis and thus use/store data objects that are formatted in a native (i.e., particular to the application) format. That is, data objects associated with an application are formatted in a way that is specific to the application and not in a generic format that may be interpretable by other applications. However, when the data objects are in a native format of an application, accessing the data objects to perform additional functions using other applications/tools can be difficult. This is because the native format of the data objects is ill-suited for use by the other applications/tools. Accordingly, functionality may be built into the application to provide access to the data objects. However, configuring the application with built in functionality can be a complex and processing intensive task.